


Bleeding Limbs

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you see the violence of vampire fighitng up close and personal





	Bleeding Limbs

Normally, you’re life was hectic and busy between dealing with the Winchester’s infrequent phone calls for a check-in and the various friends they send you to tend to until they arrive on the scene after whatever violence had occurred. Usually, you didn’t mind tending to their friends. You dealt with the loss of a few f them as well as your boys.

But one stuck out more than Crowley or Rowena or even Garth after he Turned into a werewolf; poor boy, really. Benny Lafitte. After Dean had introduced the pair of you, you didn’t expect anymore visitations from the vampire; he needed a feeding and you stocked all types of blood bags in your freezer in the basement, no big deal.

What you never expected, however was to go on a rescue mission with Dean one late night after a frantic call from the elder Winchester brother, begging you for bags of blood- something about Benny being attacked and near the brink of death. Which you found totally odd, since the man was virtually harmless and wouldn’t hurt a puppy.

However, during the drive, Dean had explained to you that Benny ad gone after a few of his old clan and they had did horrible things to him, nearly killing him in the process. You had gasped out after Dean had told you and felt terrible, hoping that Benny would be okay, that he wouldn’t be too hurt.

However, Dean’s grip on the wheel was white-knuckled and you saw the twitch in his jaw the closer he drove to the harbor where Benny was laid out. Dean had pleaded with you to stay in the car as he hopped out and made his way  to the trunk where a cooler of bags of blood rested.

You argued with him all the way to the entrance and at the sight of your dear friend, you nearly whimpered at the site of the blood and limbs sprawled all across the deck.

“This ain’t a scene you should have walked into, darlin’.” he chuckled through groans of pain and agony as Dean rushed over to him. However, the vampire only had eyes for you as Dean forced a bag into his hands.

An hour later, Benny was back to his normal, bloodthirstiness creature self. Dean had helped him to the bathroom and Benny had come strolling over to you before lifting you lightly off your feet and planting a soft kiss to the top of your head. 

“Good as new.”

However, you threw him a dangerous look of warning, informing him that this conversation wasn’t over until Dean had grabbed his attention.


End file.
